


Cause Mischief

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled after a girl approached him with a stuffed animal.





	Cause Mischief

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after a girl approached him with a stuffed animal. ''You also obtained lots of pretties for your king?'' he wished to know. After viewing her nodding, he gave the toy to a pet alligator. The alligator took the toy and wrecked it without the Sewer King. 

 

THE END


End file.
